Adriana Ramirez/History
Adri grew up in a neighborhood with very poor conditions. Her father worked very hard when Adri was 5 and usually left her alone in their small home to get enough money. He was fired from many jobs as he had a very bad reputation. Adri would be left alone in her home with her step-mother. Her step-mother was a very nice, beautiful woman who cared for Adri as if she were her own daughter. Adri considered her as a real mother even if she wasn't. She got very high grades when she was small and was considered a goodie-goodie as she always told on a bad classmate of hers. In the neighborhood she was considered the be very sweet and pure and she used to help some of her neighbors with their laundry and chores. However, her pure innocence was manipulate when she was 9. Her stepmother was brutally killed by a sicario, or hitman. That's when Adri really begun to see the world around her. The only thing she had left was her father and her one year old sister. Her father grew into a deep depression and soon became addicted to drugs. For this, he would constantly be fired from the many jobs he took leaving Adri alone with her sister. Adri begun working by helping her neighbors and getting enough money to feed herself and her sister. Most of her neighbors started having the same economy problems, and soon the whole neighborhood grew very poor. Adri could barely afford a bread for herself and usually gave most of the food to her sister. When she was 12, she started getting jobs as a maid. Little did she know her life was about to change. She had left her 4 year old sister with her neighbor. She worked with two of her friends in a rich house and as they were coming back from the rich neighborhood, they were assaulted and kidnapped. The kidnappers knew about their poor condition and offered them a simple job in which they could earn a lot of money. Adri knew the job was wrong, therefore she refused, but the kidnappers threatened on killing her and her sister. By then, Adri couldn't refuse, she couldn't let her sister die. She had no choice but to agree on it. The job was that of to alert them whenever Adri saw a police car, so they could continue on their drug dealing. Adri took the job for almost a year until they promoted her. They knew Adri was trustful, and that she wouldn't let them down as long as her sister was in danger. They offered her to be a hitman, the same job that had killed her step-mother. Adri couldn't refuse. She knew that if she did, she would be killed, and even worse, her sister would be as well. Therefore, she begun to do as they said. It started off with one, then two, but then it begun to be a lot more than she expected. By the time she was almost 15, she could kill, and run. It was easy for her. She hadn't been caught as she had been taught very sneaky moves, and was now much better with a gun. Her bosses were proud, as they offered to promote her to be one of them. This time she did refuse, but they didn't do anything as they knew she would still do as they said. Everytime Adri came home, she would bring her sister a gift with the money she had been paid. Her father was nowhere to be seen, but she didn't care. She knew she had messed up. She knew she had killed many innocent people, but she didn't know how to fix it. By this, her conscience punished her. Every night, she would cry; she would let everything out hoping one day she could stop. But whenever she saw her innocent sister, she knew she had to continue. Her job became tougher every day. She learned to grow cold and hard as a rock. She learned to not feel anything when she killed another victim. But whenever she went back home, she would embrace her sister, and then let everything out. She could easily control her emotions and she knew how to act when she had to. After a few months, Adri couldn't take it anymore. She developed a plan, she told her sister the truth, everything. Her sister of course, was very disappointed, and grew to fear Adri. Jennifer went to the cops that day and told them everything. Adri knew it was going to happen, but she didn't hold anger for her sister, she knew her sister had done the right thing. At least Jennifer was safe. Adri packed only some of her belongings, her weapons, and the golden locket her step-mother had given her. She left her sister one last gift, a gold necklace that she had bought her, even before she had took the nasty job. She fled the country and faced her first monster battle with a cyclops she met in a cave. As Adri had experience in fighting, she was able to defeat him within ten minutes. In the cave she found useful items as well as a bow and quiver, and a special gun that could kill monsters. At the age of 17, she took on many dangerous battles and finally reached New York, she didn't know why, but she knew she had to be there. Her scent was covered with the many victims she had killed. She learned much about monsters and the basics of Greek mythology, including her mother, and her powers. It wasn't until after her 18th birthday, that she discovered the Camp. Category:History